Chapter 6: Castle
Rudinn Ranger: We’ve cornered them. Then everything went black and Kris, Chara, Asriel and Frisk were piled up together and Ralsei is seperated from them but they are in the same cells. Rudinn: You guys will stay here for eternity. Ralsei: Here for eternity? That’s a nice how do you do? Kris: How the heck can we get out of here? Frisk: Let me try to break the bars. Red fire appeared from Frisk hands as he clapped them almost breaking the bars. Frisk: It’s working, Asriel, use your chaos sabers to help me break these freaking bars. Asriel: On it! Asriel and Frisk combined their powers to break the bars and it worked. They were able to go through. Kris: The bars broke, c’mon guys, let’s go find Lancer. They went out of their cells and heard Lancer’s voice. Kris: Guys, it’s Lancer, we need to do this puzzle. After doing a puzzle, Lancer saw the party together. Chara: Lancer, why did you get us in these crappy cells? Lancer: Because I don’t want you guys to get hurt because my dad hates lighteners. I’m only trying to keep you here so that no one can get hurt. Kris: No one can get hurt, we will fight him peaceful style. Lancer: Really? Kris: Yes, trust me. Lancer: Okay, well luck be with you heroes. The party entered the elevator which is heading to the 1st floor of the castle. Ralsei: This is a long ride so here, get comfy. They sat down and some people in the party leaned on the walls. Kris: Frisk, Asriel, I didn’t know your powers can break stuff, I thought you use them for weakening enemies. Asriel: Well, we only use them if we have to. Frisk: That’s right. Kris: Okay, let’s go to the king. They arrived and encountered Rudinn Ranger. Frisk: Okay so are those the Rudinn Rangers from before? Kris: Yes, we need to convince them to stop fighting. Asriel: Okay, stop fighting Rudinn Rangers. But this makes them tired so Ralsei cast his Pacify spell. They won as they head Rudinn’s room. They talked to him about how kind they were and offered them a Choco Diamond. Rudinn: Here, have a choco diamond. Chara: Thanks, I love chocolate. Rudinn: You’re welcome, blonde lightener. Chara: Just call me Chara. Rudinn: Okay, see you around Chara. They went up to the second floor and were trapped. Unexpectedly, they heard some adult male voice speaking in old english. ???: So the worms have decided to crawl out and play… Kris: Who’s there? Chara: Whoever’s there shall be stabbed. Ralsei: No knives please. Chara: Sorry. ???: Geh ha ha ha ha! Thoust FOOLS! Frisk: Who knows how to speak old English like that? Just then a beam appeared and is shows a sky blue duke with long hair. (Roulx Kaard Lyrics by: RecD) Roulx Kaard: #HO, LOWLYE WORMS!#YOU'VE STUMBLEDST INTEUX MY FATAL LURE!#REFRAINETH FROM QUESTING THUSLY!#LOOKETH AND SQUIRM!#A PUZZLE LIKE NONEST THOU'ST SEEN BEFORE!#YOU CANT'ST SOLVE IT, TRUST ME! GOD DAMN IT Frisk: Since when can he curse like that? Kris: Dunno but let’s head to the 3rd floor. They went out and saw a chest. They opened it and there is a Club Sandwich in it. Kris put it in her inventory and they are on their way to the third floor of the castle. It wasn’t until they encountered 3 Head Hathys. Asriel: Okay, what to do now? Kris: Flirt? Frisk: Flirting makes me uncomfortable. Chara: Same for me. Ralsei: So let’s flirt at the same time at the count of 3. 1… 2… 3… flirt! Everyone flirted with Head Hathy but they felt awkward and left the battlefield. Chara: Okay, we won but this is so awkward. They soon went to the 4th floor and met Roulx Kaard again. (Roulx Kaard Lyrics by: RecD) Roulx Kaard: #HO, WORMS AGAIN! #ROUXLS KAARD MAKES HIS #ELEGANTST RETURN!#YOU'RE DOOMEDETHESTESQUE NOW THIS THYME!#GO, SQUIRM AGAIN!#THIS PUZZLE WILLST MAKE THINE STOMACHS CHURN!#NOWTH, YOU WILLST SUFFER, WORM SLIMES! Roulx Kaard: Oheth! Thath wast a joke! I've gotst a betterth puzzle overst here! Ralsei: C-Can we see it? Roulx Kaard: NO. Frisk: That was like bruh. Kris: What is bruh? Frisk: No idea but I used it. They were about to go to the throne room until they met Roulx Kaard again. This time he is a vendor. Roulx Kaard: Hello ungrateful worm. Chara: Why do you have to be offensive? Roulx Kaard: Well do you want anything? Kris: No thank you, let’s go. They went out of the shop and went to the 5th floor until halfway to the throne room until they met Roulx Kaard again. Roulx Kaard: Enough, Worms…! Thou may have CHEATETHED through mine PUZZLES, but… In COMBAT, thou shalt be scattered about! Come, knaves…! Prepareth for battle with…! Then K. Round appeared through a beam. Roulx Kaard: Whatever this is!!! Frisk: What? Kris: That’s the enemy from earlier. But it’s crown looks different. Chara: It looks the same. Roulx Kaard: Yes! With my Control Crowne… I mayst control ANY disc-shaped Lifeforme! Kris: Oh no!! It looks like he’s in pain! Chara: Seriously, he looks the same. Roulx Kaard: Yes… the control crown is painful… but I’m certain this Creature will feeleth relief. When it sees how much MORE pain THOU’LL be in!!! Then, K. Round started fighting the party. Kris: We need to distract him. Frisk: I got an idea, let’s bow. Everyone bowed and K. Round bowed back making his crown loosen a little. Ralsei: He’s distracted, do any of you have any ideas? Frisk: We might need to aim our weapons to his crown but since I have powers, I will use my determination mixed with Asriel’s Chaos Saber. Asriel: Let’s do it! Frisk combined his powers with Asriel and it greatly loosed the crown. As soon as the crown came down, K. Round shrunk back to C. Round and rolls away. Roulx Kaard: … Why brilliant! Just BRILLIANT! I knew you couldst do it! Thou great heroes, thou! Thou see-eth, that was merely… A friendlt TEST of thine abilities! But thou hast WON! And now, NOTHING blocks thine path! I, personally, could not be less of an obstruction. Asriel: But you- Roulx Kaard: Luck be with you. Heroes! They are off to the throne room to meet the King which is Lancer’s dad. Kris: Guys, it’s Lancer! Lancer: Father! ???: Lancer, my son. Have you dispatched the Lighteners as I commanded? Lancer: No… but I did something better, it turns out we don’t actually have to fight them! They said they could just talk to you and… ???: They’re ALIVE?! Lancer: Yes and you’ll like them alot. ???: WHERE ARE THEY NOW?! Lancer: Umm… Kris: Hey. Ralsei: It’s so nice to meet you. ???: Lancer. Lancer, my son. Lancer: Y… Yes, father? ???: Do you remember what I told you? Lancer: D… don’t get too attached? ???: You have failed. They have poisoned you with their sentimentality. Free yourself, Lancer. They care NOT for you. Their only goal is to destroy our glorious Fountain. They. Are. Scum. Lancer: N… No they aren’t… Just then, Lancer’s father picked Lancer up by his shoulders. ???: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Kris: Let him go! ???: Ha ha ha ha… you want me to LET HIM GO?! Then how about this…? I’ll drop him off the edge and let him splatter… unless you all KNEEL and learn your place! What will it be, LIGHTENERS? Lancer: D-don’t listen to him, he’ll… he’ll… Just then, Ralsei, Asriel, Kris, Chara and Frisk all kneel down in front of the king. It wasn’t until he sent spades on them. ???: Now watch Lancer. SEE what happens when you befriend LIGHTENERS! Lancer then summoned his spade attack and it hit the king so hard, he dropped him and he ran away. ???: What the? YOU… YOU TRAITOR…! COME BACK HERE…! Frisk: Alright, enough already, who the hell do you think you are? ???: (chuckles) To my people, I am a hero… to you… The king took of his hood and revealed himself. King: I’M THE BAD GUY!!! Just then, they decided to fight. (Chaos King Lyrics Adapted by: Man On The Internet) King: #Denied#The light#Betrayed and cast aside#No choice#Only#Violence and villainy#No hopes#No dreams#Now bow before your king!#Light left us long ago#Hate is all they'll ever know#Strike the earth, let darkness rise#Dark yet darker grow the skies#And who are you, to dare my domain?#Only a fool would try and stop the reign#The king of chaos, the king of pain#Has answered the call#And who are you, to challenge the Knight?#Only a fool who thinks they're in the right#You lost before you picked this fight Lighteners: #Let shadow be gone King: #Now watch as shadow grows Lighteners: #Let’s bring back the light King: #Its as shadow blankets glow Lighteners: #Now let the shadow be gone King: #Now let the shadow fall#Now let the shadow fall#Heroes#Stand tall#Your heroes always fall#No hope#No plan#Now do you understand?#Now say#Goodbye#Tonight, the Lightners die!#Spare the rod and spoil the spade?#That's not how this game is played#You've been dealt a losing hand#Thus ends your merry band#And who are you, to dare my domain?#Only a fool would try and stop the reign#The king of chaos, the king of pain#Has answered the call#And who are you, to challenge the Knight?#Only a fool who thinks they're in the right#You lost before you picked this fight Lighteners: #Let shadow be gone King: #Now watch as shadow grows Lighteners: #Let’s bring back the light King: #Its as shadow blankets glow Lighteners: #Now let the shadow be gone King: #Now let the shadow fall The battle soon ended. King: Enough… is enough… I see… I see that I cannot defeat you. I have grown exhausted from our long battle. The king kneel down from exhaustion as his cape flew away in a butterfly form. King: Lighteners… I… perhaps I… I have been too cruel. The truth is… I was not always this way. There was once a time, where Darkeners and Lighteners lived in harmony. A time where Darkeners could fulfill their purpose in peace… it would be a lie to say that I, too… do not yearn for those days. Perhaps… perhaps you young ones are right. Please… let us put away our weapons. Everyone kept their weapons after listening to the King. Ralsei: I’m glad you’re starting to realize, Mr. King… none of us really want to fight. Frisk: Yeah, and that’s true, if you can just tell us about your worries… I’m sure we can all be friends, Mr. King! King: Y-yes… “friends…” that sounds… lovely… (coughs) my apologies, I am… I am not used to… fighting like that… my body is… getting weak… Ralsei: Oh, don’t say another word! Ralsei used one of his spells to heal the king which made him feel better. Ralsei: There, should be all healed up. How do you feel? King: Let’s see… Just then, spades started knocking them unconcious. King: Never better. Kris, Frisk, Chara and Asriel tried getting up. Kris: Y… you… Spades started approaching Kris. King: Did I say you can get up? And then Frisk blocked the blades using his power. Kris: Frisk…? Frisk: Don’t worry, I’m here to save y- And then the spades hit Frisk and Kris at the same time. King: Oh, spare me the heroics. And the Kris who was trying to defend Frisk was hit by the spades and was set aside. And then the king came up to her. King: You… you’re the leader, aren’t you? Kris: Y-yes… and what do you want from me? King: So, what’s your plan? To laugh, as you cast us all into obscurity? Kris: Why do you blame me for that? All I wanted is peace, not war. King: You can’t even say…? Kris: Stop making fun of me you idiot! King: Young one, let me tell you a secret. Kris: What is it? You want Darkeners to outnumber us Lighteners? The king picked Kris up as spades started approaching her. King: Quiet people piss me off! Kris: Hey! Just then, Frisk’s powers started hitting the king along with Asriel’s Chaos Buster. Frisk: Hey! Asriel: Get away from our friend! King: Or what? You’ll talk me to death? Chara: Nope, but these guys will. Just then, a whole group of Darkeners came along with Lancer. King: L… Lancer?! E… Everyone?! What is the meaning of this? Lancer: Sorry, dad! You’re being overthrown! When I told everyone that you were fighting the Lighteners… Everyone remembered how kind they were! They decided that they would rather have a king… that accepts them! Me!!! Kris: That’s a smart kid! Asriel: Yeah. Chara: I know he would get everyone. Lancer: Now I’m the dad!!! King: You idiots! The Lighteners are your enemies! Fools! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill all of you! Lancer: Yikes! I think someone needs a time out! Go to your room, Dad!!! King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ralsei: Congratulations for getting these guys to get the king. Chara: No sweat, Kris, Frisk, Asriel, let’s go. Frisk: Wait! Don’t you want to go back and say goodbye to everyone? Chara: Oh right, let’s go. (Friendship Lyrics Adapted by: Toby Fox) Frisk: #When the light is running low#And the shadows start to grow#And the places that you know#Seem like fantasy Chara: #There’s a light inside your soul#That’s still shining in the cold#With the truth#The promise in our hearts Asriel: #Don’t forget#I’m with you in the dark Kris: #Now that we will say goodbye#Everyone here will miss us now#Guess we can come back some other day#Roulx Kaard, Hathy, Rudinn, farewell Frisk: #Everyone here we befriended through this journey#Like Jigsawry, Bloxer and the rest#Now we shall leave this place#And seal this fountain Asriel: #When your hope is running low#And your sadness starts to grow#And you think Lighteners you see#Are just fantasy Frisk: #There’s still hopes and dreams in here#Even though we have to go#Now let peace, between us will be declared#Don’t forget, we’re right here in your hearts Everyone including Roulx Kaard, Jigsawry, Rudinn and Hathy said goodbye to the Lighteners as they’re leaving. They went to the fountain as they were ready to seal it. Chara: So this is the fountain, right guys? Kris: Yes, we shall seal it so that we can go home. Just then, Frisk, Chara, Kris and Asriel felt something strange, it is as if their very soul is glowing. Category:Episodes